Sonic and the legend of Redwall
by chloemcg
Summary: When Sonic, Knuckles and Tails arrive at Redwall with no memory of how they ended up there, the Redwallers try and make them feel as welcome as possible but when it turns into a race against time, The Mobians and the Redwallers must all join forces and get the 7 chaos emeralds to get the Mobians home.
1. Arrival at Redwall

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story.**

**Sonic and the Legend of Redwall.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog's world was completely black as he laid on the soft lucious grass with the wind strongly blowing in his blue fur, the freezing night air filling his lungs and nose and the rain hammering down on the hedgehog, numbing every single part of the Blue Blur's body.

The hedgehog couldn't remember a thing of what has happened over the past few hours and when he tried to, it felt as if his brain would just fight back to try and make the hedgehog forget further.

Sonic oddly remembered however who he was, who his friends and enemies are, where his home is and exactly every single adventure he ever had. But Sonic could not remember the last attack from Eggman.

The Blue hedgehog suddenly felt his emerald green eyes slowly open and he saw 3 blurred figures who stood above him. Sonic couldn't make them out clearly since it looked as if their identities were hidden by the darkness of the night.

The Blue Blur heard one old english voice say with slight urgencey and concern in her voice "_Go get Matthias. He needs to see this." _

Sonic knew that whoever said this was a woman and it was the blurred figure in front of him. Whoever she or the other two surrounding him were, he wasn't going to let them take him away if they were evil and working with Eggman!

"_S...Stay away!..."_ Sonic exclaimed with a startled yelp at the top of his lungs as he was beginning to come too.

The woman, whom was becoming a little more clear to the hedgehog, was clearly a badger but she wasn't a Mobian. Sonic wasn't going to let her touch him but when he tried to struggle, his chest, arms and legs hurt like crazy but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"_Take it easy, Sir!" _the badger said frimly while trying to get blue hedgehog to stop stuggling.

Sonic however continued to struggle as he was obviously afraid of what they were doing and the fact that he could barely see anything only made it worse.

"_Please calm down, Sir..." _said a much more gentle voice. Sonic couldn't clearly make out who said that but he did know that it came from the clouded figure a few Centemetres on the right from the badger who took the shape of a mouse who wore towels on her head.

Sonic calmed down a little and stopped stuggling before once again falling deeply unconsious.

* * *

The Blue hedgehog slowly opened his eyes to see much better then he did the other night. He could see that he was now in a building with red bricks and there were tapastries pretty much hanging in a row everywhere and he was in a bed and not on the ground, being exposed to the freezing, cold night.

Sonic looked down to see that his chest had a bandage tightly wrapped around it and he had sticks supporting his elbows which were kept in place by vines and it was the same with the back of his legs.

The Blue blur didn't know what was going on but suddenly a maid who was a mouse with light brown fur walked towards him with a smile. She wore yellow towel on her head, she wore a red dress with blue sleeves, the whites of her eyes were a brown colour with a slight tinge of red and she wore simple, brown sandles.

The fieldmouse currently held a damp cloth in her hand and she said with her gentle old english accent "_Oh! I am so glad to see that you are finally awake, kind sir."_

Sonic looked at the field mouse with a confused look. What did she mean by finally awake? How long was he unconsious for? Where were Knuckles and Tails? What was this wierd place? All those questions were repeating in a loop inside the blue hedgehog's mind but the loop ended when he saw some creatures coming towards him.

One was a giant grey hare who wore a red shirt, another was a Mole who wore a raggy brown shirt and he wore a peice of material with flaps on each side to make it into a hat, next was a female squirrel who wore a light brown sleeveless shirt with a brown belt, next was a large badger who wore a blue dress and a white apron and she also wore a yellow towel on her head and the last one was a mouse who had the same eyes as the female field mouse but he had red fur and he wore green robes while he also wore sandles.

The male mouse was the one who stood out against them all, making Sonic think he was the leader of the pack of these animals.

The Red furred mouse walked beside Sonic and then kneeled down on one knee to meet him to eye level.

The Blue hedgehog gulped in slight fear. He now knew he was definately not in Mobius anymore.

"_Wh...Where am I?" _The Blue blur asked weakly and the Red furred mouse awnsered with a smile, his voice also old english like everyone else here "_You are in a place called Redwall Abbey, Sir."_

Sonic tilted his head while cocking an eye brow "_Redwall What-what?"_

The Red furred mouse looked to the light brown furred field mouse who shared the same expression as he did; shocked and confused.

The male mouse in the green robes looked back to Sonic before saying while bowing his head "_My name is Matthias, the defender of Redwall Abbey."_

Sonic said while giving his trade mark grin but winced when he moved his arm to give his usual thumbs up "_I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."_

Matthias tilted his head sideways before admitting "_Odd name I must say but I shall introduce you to my friends."_

The male mouse pointed to the grey Hare "_That is Basil Stag Hare." _

Basil chuckled and said while folding his arms "_Also retired combat artist and master of camoflage, don't you know."_

Matthias shook his head with a smile before pointing to the Mole "_This is Foremole."_

Foremole smiled while saying "_Why 'ello's yon 'edgehog. Nice to meets you's."_

Sonic tilted his head at the black furred, yet rather chubby mole. That Mole did talk very wierdly but he decided not to be rude and let the mouse continue.

"_This is Jess, A Champion climber." _Matthias said while gesturing to the squirrel who just chuckled

"_Why...It is my absolute pleasure." _said Jess with a thumbs up and a wink.

Sonic smiled before looking back to Matthias who chuckled before he continued the introduction "_T__hat is Constance whom was one of the ones who saved you from the strom."_

Sonic sent a glare to Constance who was doing the exact same thing. The atmosphere around them turned into one of silence and each of them wanting to pound the snot out of each other.

Matthias noticed this and decided to quickly change the subject before a fight broke out.

"_And this is my wonderful wife, Cornflower." _Matthias said as he snuggled up to the field mouse and Cornflower said with a smile "_Don't worry Mr Sonic. We won't hurt you."_

Sonic felt a little calmer now. At least he wasn't going to be harmed here and that was one comforting thing but he wouldn't rest until he found his own friends since he knew that they were with him when he was somehow teleported here.

"_How in the world did you get all the way here, Mr Sonic?" _Matthias asked as he placed a hand upon Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic looked to Matthias who pointed out "_I know do not hail from here since no hedgehog's are blue."_

Sonic's ears lowered slightly and an embarrased grin made it's way to the Blue Blur's peach muzzle. Matthias was very bright for a mouse. He wasn't from here but what Sonic said next shocked everyone in the room.

"_Yep. It's true. I ain't from here but I come from somewhere far, far away. A small planet named Mobius."_

Everyone gasped and stepped back from the bed. Sonic was an alien!?

Matthias asked while finding his voice "_That's absurd! How can you have come all the way here from another planet?!"_

Sonic rubbed his quills, sighed and confessed while hanging his head "_To tell the truth, Matthias...I dunno. All I can remember is that I was fighting this bad fat man named Eggman-" _

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Eggman's name as soon as it was mentioned and Sonic continued as he shamefully looked down at his bandaged chest "_and my friend's were there with me and then a flash of light blinded my vision and that's all I can remember."_

Sonic didn't say anymore and Cornflower asked with a cheeky smile "_Was one of your friends a two tailed fox and the other a red dog-like creature?"_

Sonic stared wide-eyed at the field mouse. How in the world did she know that!?

The Field mouse read the blue hedgehog's expression like a book before folding her arms across her chest while keeping the same smile "_Your friend's are here. They too suffered injuries but they were not as bad as yours I garantee but they also cannot remember of how they ended up here."_

Sonic couldn't be more over joyed. His friend's were alive and well! The blue hedgehog tried to jump out of bed and run to them but was stopped by Constance who growled at him.

"_Stay here, you fool!" _snapped Constance as she stared face down at Sonic. The Blue hedgehog was slightly scared of this badger but he was really beginning to hate her.

Cornflower inturrupted while continuing to smile to keep Sonic calm "_What she means is; You must rest in order for your broken arms and legs to heal."_

He had broken his arms and legs? Sonic didn't know that. The Blue blur gave a small nod before getting back into bed and another mouse maid who had grey fur and wore purple maidens clothes gave Sonic a small clay bowl filled with a red liquid broth said "_Drink up, Mr Sonic. This will help you sleep well."_

Sonic nodded before the grey maiden mouse, otherwise known as Mrs Chruch mouse, tipped the bowl into Sonic's mouth and the Blue hedgehog drank the broth before falling into a deep sleep within a heart beat.

As soon as Sonic was fast asleep, Mrs Church mouse smiled at Cornflower before announcing "_I shall go get Abbot Mordalfus and alert him of our new guest."_

Cornflower said "_And I shall go get the Shrews and see if they can make some clothes for the poor hedgehog because he needs to be a little more comfortable here and he also needs to look a little more like a Redwaller."_

Mrs Chruch mouse nodded in agreement before Cornflower asked while her smile was turning into a cluless frown "_Wait. But who'll keep an eye on him while we're gone?"_

Mrs Chruch mouse shrugged before they both looked to Sister may who was way too busy whipping up some medicine for one of the mole workers and Cornflower shook her head but suddenly, the fieldmouse felt a slight tugging on her dress and she looked down to see baby Rollo Bankvole who said while looking utterly adorable "_Me'll look after 'im."_

Cornflower got down on her knees before asking with a small smile "_You'd do that, Rollo?"_

The baby Bankvole nodded while putting his hand in his mouth and the Fieldmouse petted Rollo on the head in gratitude before she and Mrs Chruch mouse ran in seperate directions.

Once they were gone, Rollo smiled while babbling and crawled towards the Blue hedgehog's bed and found a peice of the hedgehog's blanket dangling from the side. Rollo crawled towards the peice of blanket, the Bankvole tugged on it as lightly as he could before he climbed up on it and was on the bed in a matter of moments, proceeding his duty in keeping a sharp eye on the hedgehog and singing a few merry songs while waiting for Mrs Chruch mouse and Cornflower to return.

* * *

**I've had this idea for a while now and if you are wondering when Mattimeo and the other children of Redwall are, they shall appear in the next or a few chapters time.**

**I also thought that Redwall and Sonic the hedgehog was a grand idea that I couldn't help myself. What do you guys think? Please let me know what you think and if I get five or more reviews I'll update.**

**Is that a fair deal?**

**Anyways, Review nicely please and what do you think of my idea?**


	2. Recovery

**Disclaimer: The rights to Redwall belong to Brain Jaques and the rights to Sonic belong to SEGA. **

**Sonic and the legend of Redwall.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Recovery.

As the baby bankvole giggled as he was guarding the adult blue hedgehog, he blew some spit bubbles and looked towards the blue-furred hedgie. Rollo had been keeping an eye on Sonic for 25 minutes now and he was finding ways to amuse himself. Rollo sat on the blue hedgehog's bald spot on his chest and he found it fun as Sonic's rising and falling chest bounced him up and down.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes as he felt pain in his head. His vision was very, very blurred but he blinked multiple times but he could see a brown chubby figure in front of him.

The baby Bankvole slowly stood up before he walked over towards the blue hedgehog's nose and grabbed hold of the long black shiny thing which poked out of the blue blur's peach muzzle.

Sonic opened his eyes wide and finally adjusted his vision and he saw the little Bankvole. A weak smile twitched itself on to Sonic's muzzle and he greeted weakly in a small mumble "Hey, little guy."

Rollo appeared to have heard and looked at the blue hedgehog with a wide, toothless smile appearing on his tan muzzle as he fell down on his small round tooshie and placed a curious, chubby hand inside his mouth.

"What's you're name?" asked Sonic in a whisper and the baby took his hand out of his mouth and replied cutely as he clapped his minuscule hands together repeatedly in excitement "Rollo! Rollo! Rollo!"

Sonic smiled before he chuckled. He couldn't deny that the baby was super adorable! The blue hedgehog weakly yet gently reached both his arms out and picked up the giggling baby Bankvole and placed him beside him, an adoring smile gracing his lips. He also never heard the name 'Rollo' before but it still sounded pretty cute.

"Rollo is it? Well, Rollo. Can you take me to my friends?" Asked Sonic in a kind voice as he looked at the infant chubby mouse-like creature who just nodded. Rollo asked to be put down and Sonic did as he was asked before he sat up as slowly as he could. Though, pain seered and burned through his whole body.

The blue hedgie shut his eyes tightly as he winced and gritted his teeth in pain before he opened an eye to look down at little Rollo who now looked unsure of letting Sonic walk about like this.

"Swonic?" asked Rollo as concern marred his facial features and his small, worm-like Tail swished from side to side as his chubby little body was being supported by his teeny tiny feet. The little Bankvole was very concerned about the hedgehog's well-being and he didn't want Sonic to get more hurt then he already was.

Sonic opened both eyes and forced a smile to reassure the little Bankvole but he could see in Rollo's eyes that he was increasingly concerned about him. Despite how young Rollo was, he was quite smart and caring and this intrigued Sonic.

The blue mobian hedgehog was about to take a step but Rollo stopped him and suggested "Swonic go back in bed?"

Sonic shook his head despite the agony he was in. He really wanted to see his friends and see if they were really alright. He wasn't going to rest until he knew his friends were safe and sound.

"No thanks, Rollo." Sonic said with a false smile. He took a step and yelped in pain as his leg hurt very much. His entire body hurt so much that even breathing was hard but he didn't care much about that. He was going to see his friends whether anyone liked it or not.

But as he was about to take another step, an older, grey furred mouse wearing a light brown robe had entered the infirmary with a small smirk spread across his white muzzle.

Sonic froze at the sight of him entering and he swallowed nervously, droplets of sweat running down his face and he bit his bottom lip. This must be that Abbot Mordalfus guy.

The blue blur could swear he felt his heart hammering inside his chest and he felt really scared now for some reason. He really wanted to run right about now but he knew if he did, he would hurt himself further!

The middle aged, grey mouse stopped once he was in front of him and stared him down gently. "My, my. You must be Sonic."

Sonic nodded and felt his muscles become less tense. The hedgehog sighed and gave a single nod before Mordalfus told the confused Mobian hedgehog "Well, Sonic. Welcome to Redwall Abbey and I am sure you have met pretty much everyone here."

Sonic nodded and folded his sore arms "Is there that many folks here?" he inquired, tapping his foot on the ground to make a catchy beat.

The Abbot shook his head, an amused chuckle escaping his lips "No. There is more beasts here then Matthias and everyone."

Sonic scratched one of his quills in embarrassment and sighed. He still felt sore and he didn't like it but he decided to ask the question anyway "Abbert Maldolfus? Can ya take me to my friends, Tails and Knuckles?"

Abbot Mordalfus nodded before he said "But, Instead of you going to them, They'll come to you because you still need to rest, Mister Sonic."

The blue blur sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to go back to bed but it was for his own good and if he continued to stay up, it would take longer for him to recover. He hesitantly limped back to bed before he laid back down and pulled the blankets up.

Suddenly, before Sonic knew it, he was surrounded by 10 other kids, making 11 all together and they all surrounded him in curiosity. The blue hedgehog looked at the young mouse who wore a blue shirt with a white tassel around the waist and he was the exact same fur colour as Cornflower. "Hey, guys." greeted Sonic weakly.

"Hello, Sir." greeted the young mouse who smiled at Sonic back, picking up Rollo into his arms as he spoke "I see you've already met Rollo."

Rollo giggled and exclaimed happily, his small minuscule arms reaching up "Timmeo!"

The children and Sonic all broke out in laughter as Rollo mispronounced the young Mouse's name and after some time, The mouse spoke "You must be Sonic." he pointed to himself "My names Mattimeo, but you may call me Matti and I'm the son of Matthias and Cornflower."

Mattimeo pointed to a pair of grey young mice whom both looked fairly younger then him "Those are the twins; Tim and Tess Churchmouse."

"Hello, Sir Sonic." smiled Tess with a curtsy whilst Tim waved "Hello there."

"That is Cheek Stag Otter." said Mattimeo as he pointed to a young Otter who wore a tan sleeveless vest and wore a string bag around his neck. Cheek mimicked his foster father's voice "Glad to be here, Wot wot."

Sonic cocked an eye brow "Hey. Isn't that Basil's name and accent?" he asked in confusion.

Mattimeo nodded and explained "Basil adopted Cheek."

Sonic nodded weakly in understanding. He understood now but he wondered why the otter was named Cheek? He couldn't help but be bothered by that question but Mattimeo's voice snapped him out of it. The young mouse gestured to a young badger who wore a light blue dress with a white apron "That's Aumer."

"Hi, nice to meet you..." greeted Aumer shyly with a small smile.

Mattimeo smiled once again as he pointed to a young hedgehog that looked more regular and he wore a yellow shirt "That's Jubilation...Or Jube."

Jube smiled and bowed in a gentleman manner "What's up?"

The son of Matthias and Cornflower pointed to a younger Bankvole who wore a purple dress and a dark blue poncho, looking a few years older then Rollo "That's Cynthia, older sister of Rollo."

"H-Hello, Sonic." gulped Cynthia as she was smiling yet shaking like a leaf.

Mattimeo finally pointed to an older black furred squirrel Who wore an orange T-shirt "And finally, that's Sam."

Sam just nodded with a smile as he folded his arms across his orange T-shirt. Sonic looked confused of why the squirrel boy didn't speak but before he could ask, Mattimeo just explained "When he was little, He was known as Silent Sam. He doesn't speak much."

Sonic nodded before asking the young mouse "So, Matty. If you're the son of Matthias and Cornflower, Does that mean you're gonna be next in line for being the hero?"

Mattimeo didn't quite understand the blue hedgehogs accent but he did know what he was asking "You mean be the successor of my father as Redwall defender?"

Sonic nodded with a sheepish smile. He should have known that his American accent would be foreign here and if more people spoke with old enlish accents, then being here could be difficult.

Mattimeo nodded "Yes. I will take over from my father once I'm ready."

Tess smiled at the young mouse "I think you will be a grand warrior, Matti." she walked over to Mattimeo and rubbed her nose with his, making Mattimeo blush a deep red.

Suddenly Sister May entered and shooed the young ones. She had a look of authority on her face "Shoo, little ones. Mr Sonic needs to rest some more." she said as she chased the children out of the room and then the ferret smiled before she got a few herbs and medical items from the top shelves of the infirmary before she settled herself down on Sonic's bed side.

"Now, Sir Sonic." began Sister May gently "This may sting a tiny bit but I promise I will make this as painless as possible." the ferret smiled before she took out a damp cloth and gently wiped it over a gash on one of the blue hedgehog's skinny legs. Sonic hissed in pain but soon it was over as the yellow wearing ferret wrapped a bandage over the painful leg.

Sonic eyed Sister May warily. She did seem nice but he wasn't so sure she was because you can't judge a book by its cover. What if this was a trick by Doctor Eggman? What if none of this was real?

The ferret then told Sonic kindly "Do not worry, Sonic. I will not harm you in anyway. I just want to help you."

Sonic suddenly noticed a needle and gulped "Uhh...Thanks for the help but I'm fine, th-thanks."

Sister May cocked an eye ridge. A brave hedgehog was afraid of needles? What kind of hedgehog would be scared of such a childish thing? But Sister May wasn't going to be rude and point this out so she decided to do the best thing possible. She gave the blue hedgehog some water but he didn't know that she put some sleeping potion inside so Sonic fell unconscious and when Sister May was done, she had replaced Sonic's chest bandage, plastered his knee, and cared for all the bruises and cuts he had sustained from the previous night's hammering rain.

She went to go and get Tails and Knuckles so they could keep an eye on the hedgehog and hopefully keep him in bed this time because she didn't want another episode when the poor thing gets up to do things he shouldn't. That would be horrible.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm just busy with a few other stories and I'm in hospital right now and i'll probably remain in here for quite awhile. Again, sorry for taking so long and I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
